Standing Out And Love
by StuffedBacon93
Summary: This is about Yuuki, shes is so different from the rest, but shes doing her best to fit in with everyone else. Along the way she meets this guy named Kaname, who along they way helps here cope with her illness and weak heart. And together they become something so beautiful it will have your heart crying out for more. Join them in their adventure of love, through ups and downs.


**CHAPTER 1:00**

Another attack, just what I needed. I could feel it, just coming up on me, and the third one this week. I can remember as far as walking in the classroom, seeing Kaname's face looking at some girls behind as she bent over to get her pencil. My heart started pounding faster and harder than before I entered the room. My vision went to Mr. Kiryu who asked why I was so late. But before I could utter a word, my whole view fell to the ground along with my always fragile body.

My name is Yuki, I'm 17 years old, and ever since I was little, I was always a weak child. I had panic attacks, fevers, serious migraines, sensitive skin conditions and went to sleep at times without my noticing only to wake up to someone calling me awake. I hated my weak heart, it only caused me pain and suffering. Especially now since I barely started going to school, I was always home schooled. This was going to be my 2nd semester of school this year. It was junior year and I was in the same class with my huge crush that didn't seem to even know I existed. Not to mention that even though I was late, he only noticed a girls butt. On top of this all, I am an albino. My looks always stood out from the rest: red eyes, white skin, and platinum hair. It made me look like a weirdo, so years ago, I started dying my hair blonde, tanning my skin, and using brown contacts.

My eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing I saw was a blurry white ceiling, the contact lenses were popping out from my eyes so I carefully and gently removed them. I was in a light blue room with a stand beside the white colored bed I sat up on. Machines with wires and tubes connected to my nose fingers and arms, and a clock at the wall to my right that read 2:53 p.m. "too late to go back to school..to sempai…" I whispered. A nurse came in a couple of minutes later and suggested I rest up some more because she then gave me a drug to help me fall back to sleep. She told me I'd strained my heart a bit and I could return to school the following day.

Today I was the first in class and early. Mr. Kiryu sat at his desk with reading glasses on that made him look older and wiser than a 24 year old. He had silver hair, grayish blue eyes and tanned skin. He looked from the book he was reading and took his glasses off. "Miss…" he paused, looking through his papers before I answered. "Yuki " I replied in a whisper. "Ah yes, Miss Cross. I didn't think you would come today, I want you to tell me If you ever feel bad or ill so that I may send you to the nurses office. I'm glad you're here and ready to learn, please take a seat in the back corner." He replied. "Thank you Mr. Kiryu" I said and sat at my desk and rested my cheek on my left hand while looking out the window. As seconds passed, I heard students come in laughing and speaking loud enough for my head to start throbbing a bit. I closed my eyes and heard them whispering around me.

"Hey it's that weird girl from yesterday. What's wrong with her, she's weird." I heard some girls whisper around me. When the bell rang, I sat up straight, glad that Mr. Kiryu shushed everyone up for class, even though people stared at me once then resumed their whispering.

"Today, I will just pass around a sheet of paper and I will partner you up so you can work on it together, that way you will get to know one another" Mr. Kiryu interrupted once again. He passed out sheets to the first and third isles only and instructed us to get to work with the person beside us.

I turned to see who I was going to work with and my heard skipped a beat from excitement. My face turned bright red so I looked away quickly. "Umm, hi, I guess I'll be your partner…are you okay? You look a bit feverish" Kaname said to me. I turned to him and shook my head slightly. "Uh, I was a little bit sick-" I started to say before he interrupted me "Hey you're that girl from yesterday that passed out right? If you're not feeling well-" He started, "No no I'm fine, really!" I finished smiling a bit. He gave me a questioning look but nodded and scooted his desk over to mine so we could complete the assigned worksheet.


End file.
